Amistad
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: "En las buenas y en las malas." Susurró Sakura un juramento de años atrás que había hecho con Ino/Era su primer cumpleaños, desde que conoció a su mejor amiga que no la vería./No, no te confundas. Eres mi mejor amigo, aunque seas un pendejo, para que veas cuanto te quiero, estúpido. UA
1. Amistad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

_**Dedicado a mis mejores amigas... que están con su mejor amiga.**_

* * *

_**Amistad**_

* * *

_La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea._

_Alberto Moravia__(1907-1990) Alberto Pincherle. Escritor italiano_

* * *

Si bien, cuando Sakura se despertó con el sonido de "Tabidatsu Kimi E" de su celular, supo que algo estaba mal. Ese era el tono de llamada para su mejor amiga, entonces ¿Qué estaba mal?

Sencillo. Ella no le hablaba desde hace meses. Ella la evitaba en la escuela. Ella dejó de dirigirle la palabra. Ella tenía más orgullo que nadie más que Sakura conociera. Y, conociéndola desde hace años, ella sabía que su sueño era sagrado, y nunca, NUNCA en sus 9 años de amistad ella le había marcado a las 3 de la madrugada. ¿Vas captando que va mal?

Sakura se paró de la cama, pero no logró llegar a tiempo para contestar, un pensamiento agrio cruzo su mente "_si le interesa volverá a marcar."_ Volvió la cabeza al celular notando que tenía más de 15 llamadas perdidas de ella, y muchos mensajes. Definitivamente algo iba mal.

El inicio de la canción la tomó desprevenida dejando caer el celular.

_"¿Aló, Sakura?"_

Su mente aun se debatía entre contestarle o no. Agregando el hecho que mañana tenía el examen de Biología el cual definía su calificación del parcial. Aun era su amiga ¿Cierto? Y para eso eran las amigas.

"En las buenas y en las malas." Susurró Sakura un juramento de años atrás que había hecho con Ino.

_"¿Ino?, ¿Sigues ahí?"_ Su voz tembló un poco

_"Oh Sakura, gracias a Kami" _ Sakura escuchó como su voz sonó extraña.

_"¿Estás bien?, Te oyes… umm"_ se aventuro a decir.

_"Soy una tonta, Yo… Oh mierda Sakura, lo lamento, sé que he sido la peor de las amigas pero.. Oh mierda, no sabía a quién acudir. " _ Empezó a narrar rápido la rubia. _"Yo.. Yo, mierda Sakura, la he cagado, realmente lo he hecho." _

_"Cálmate primero ¿va?, dime que paso que para eso estoy." _ - Sakura empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

_"Y-Yo, yo, estaba con… con Kiba, TenTen y Na-Naruto, estábamos tomando y.. y toda la bebida se acabó, estábamos literalmente hasta la madre, así que se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir por más a cualquier oxxo, ¡No debí hacerlo Sakura!, nunca debí de hacerlo, K-Kiba quiso ir más rápido y todos lo apoyamos, Naruto aumento la velocidad y.. y…" _ - Para esta parte Ino ya no podía seguir hablando, sus sollozos iban cada vez en aumento.

_"¿Ino? Sólo dime algo ¿Dónde estás?" -_ Sakura esperó paciente a que ella terminará de llorar para poder escuchar su respuesta.

_"Hospital Konoha" - _dijo en un susurró Ino.

_"Esperame, voy para allá" _.

Sakura tomo su abrigo favorito y salió directo al hospital _A la mierda el examen. _

Llego rápidamente al hospital y corrió a abrazar a la que, no importará lo que pasara, sería su mejor amiga.

* * *

Ehh, un fic basado en algo que me pasó -menos lo del hospital, pero sí, me quedé hablando con ella muy noche-. Y err... Espero les guste.

**Chins up. Smiles on.**


	2. Encuentros

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto.** La historia es completamente mía, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Encuentros**

* * *

Era su primer cumpleaños, desde que conoció a su mejor amiga que no la vería. La gente dice que la distancia no los separará, y tienen muchísima razón, las mismas personas son las que se separan.  
A pesar de que estaba pasando un buen día no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que su mejor amiga no la había felicitado. Ni un saludo. Tenia un año que no se veían debido "a la escuela". Sakura dejó salir un suspiro, estaba festejando su décimo séptimo cumpleaños con su novio, y no es que no le agradeciera el hecho de que dejara su trabajo ese día solo para pasarlo con ella, pero no era divertido si solo te respondía con 'hn' o un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Sakura rápidamente arrugó la envoltura de aquella hamburguesa que había devorado en media hora. Dirigió la mirada a la zona de juegos donde pequeños niños corrían descalzos compitiendo entre ellos para ver quien se aventaba primero de aquel tobogán, Sakura sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar su infancia.

―Yo... Ehh, hn... ¿Sakura?― la llamó su novio distrayéndola de aquel recuerdo.  
―Uhuum? ― le respondió la pelirosada aun con fragmentos de su infancia en su mente ―¿Qué paso Sasuke?― preguntó ya con la mente en el presente.  
―¿Planeas quedarte aquí toda la tarde? Digo, ehh tenemos que regresar por uhh, tu mamá te quería temprano― Sakura rodó los ojos ante su pobre excusa, era obvio que a él le urgía regresar a su trabajo, aunque sea a media jornada. La pelirosada asintió mientras tomaba su nuevo bolso rojo, regalo de su suegra, obviamente no conocía sus gustos. Sasuke se paró detrás de ella siguiéndola hasta la salida.

En cuanto Sakura salio de aquella franquicia de comida se arrepintió, el sol se encontraba en su punto máximo dando de lleno en todo, no había sombra y el aire estaba mas que caliente, Sakura sintió como su blusa empezaba a humedecerse de su mismo sudor, volteo a ver a Sasuke que seguía igual como si estuviera en el Polo Norte,_ «Ugh maldito, algún día entenderé como lo logras»_ pensó ella. Decidida a no quedarse a sudar más empezó a caminar entre la concurrida calle principal en la que se encontraban.  
Sakura odiaba las multitudes, la sofocaban y solo la ponían de malas, y si a ello le sumas el calor, ugh. Empezó a empujar gente ya estresada de todo ello, ella solo quería pasar el dia en su cama, con su pijama CÓMODA, comiendo helado mientras veía alguna película de comedia, ¿Era mucho pedir? A ella no le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños, ¿Qué festejabas, el hecho de que tuvieras un año menos de vida, o el hecho de que estas mas vieja? Más molesta que antes empezó a caminar más rápido tratando de salir del gentío, fue entonces cuando sucedió y fue como si lo viviera todo en cámara lenta, un par de brazos blanquecinos se cerraban al rededor de sus hombros jalándola hacia atrás, vio a Sasuke abrir los ojos sin hacer nada más que asustarse, y un grito que le hizo reaccionar y activo el mundo a su velocidad habitual...

―¡Oneechaaaaaaaaan! Por kami, te estoy gritando desde hace media cuadra ¿Sabes cuantas mentadas de madre conseguí gracias a ti?―  
Si a Sakura le hubiesen dicho que lloraría el dia de su cumpleaños de felicidad, no lo habría creído, empezando porque en su familia su cumpleaños no tenia importancia.  
―¿Que mierda Sakura, estás llorando? Maldita sea, Sasuke Uchiha, ven aquí ―. Ino empezó a gritarle al azabache asustando a medio mundo, mientras que él solo fingía indiferencia. ―¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Ino?― le pregunto con una sonrisa.  
Ino dejo de lado a Sasuke para dirigir su mirada a Sakura ―Yo vine de compras, bueno, mi papá vino de compras, yo vine por obligación― Sonrió incómoda. ―¿Tu que haces aquí...? Oh mierda Sakura, hoy es tu cumpleaños― murmuró Ino. ―¡Tu regalo! Oh mierda, ¡Mierda!― Ino sintió como Sakura la envolvía en sus brazos y ella torpemente se lo devolvió.  
―Estupida, llevo meses sin verte, ¿Crees que me preocupa un estupido regalo? Mi mejor regalo fue verte justo el dia de hoy y recibir tu puto abrazo―. Sakura abrazó más fuerte a su Onechan con lágrimas en los ojos. Ino solo sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, ajenas a los transeúntes que las miraban extrañados.

**. . . . . . .**

_«Mi mejor regalo fue verte justo el dia de hoy y recibir tu puto abrazo... Mi mejor regalo fue verte justo el dia de hoy y recibir tu puto abrazo... Mi mejor regalo fue verte justo el dia de hoy y recibir tu puto abrazo...»_

Aquellas palabras hacían eco en la mente del azabache...  
―¡MALDITA SEA Y YO GASTANDO UN PUTERO DE DINERO PARA QUE SOLO QUISIERA UN PUTO ABRAZO!― Gritó aquel pelinegro en medio de la calle recibiendo una mirada amenazadora de ambas amigas.  
Estas demás decir que el Uchiha no volvió al trabajo ese dia... Ni la siguiente semana.

* * *

Heeeey! ¡Otra historia basada en mi vida! xD Ocurrio hace dos años y desde ese día no la volví a ver :'c Ennn fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ¡Espero les haya gustado!

**Chins up. Smiles on.**


	3. Mejores amigos

**Discalimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de MAsashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo juego con ellos y sus personalidades. ¡La historia es completamente mía!

**Advertencia:** Puede que caiga un poco en OCC en la personalidad de ambos, pero siempre he sentido que ellos se comportan diferentes cuando están sólos. Que pueden sacar como son ellos mismos, no sé, estoy un poco loca hoy xD

* * *

**Mejores amigos**

* * *

**_El amigo es oro y el oro lo encontre en ti._**

_-me dió flojera buscar quien lo escribió así que lo pondré anonimo-._

* * *

―Si tu lo aceptas, yo lo acepto― Inició él.

―¡Ni de loca! Tú primero― Chilló la rubia.

―¿Y qué dijiste, 'este ya cayó', no? ¡Vas! ― La animó el pelinegro.

―¿Mejor los dos juntos, va? ― Negoció la rubia.

―¡Bien, pensé que ya no funcionaba ese cerebro que tienes! ― Rió él a carcajada limpia.

― Pen-de-jo, ¡Anda ya, que empezaré a contar! ¡Uno! ― Grito con un sonrojo en su cara.

― ¡Dos! ― Le siguió el juego él.

―¡TRES! ― Dijeron ambos riendo.

― ¡Tú me gustaste! ― Gritó ella llamando la atención de todos en el local.

― JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡No mames, y yo pensando que no caerías! ― Se burló él.

― ¡Eres un pendejo, dijimos que juntos! ― chilló de vuelta ella más roja de lo que ya estaba.

―¡Vale, vale! Ahora voy yo ― Le sonrió en respuesta aguantándose aún la risa.

―¡Vete a la chingada güey! Ya hice todo el oso yo sola ― hizo puchero la rubia.

― Ya cálmate, como si no lo hicieras siempre ― Rió nuevamente feliz. ― Pero si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué debemos repetirlo? ― Le preguntó confuso.

― Duh, para superar esto y podamos ser mejores amigos ― Recalcó ella.

― ¿Quién chingados te dijo eso, lo leíste en esas revistas de moda? Recuerda que la última vez no salió como debería y el pobre Sai se ofendió porque pensaste que te estaba engañando cuando sólo planeaba tu fiesta sorpresa ― Le recordó él.

―No seas ojete, escúchame una vez carajo, me lo dijo este… humm… Tenten.. ― Declaró bajo.

―No lo entiendo.. ― murmuro bajo Shikamaru.

― Eres el genio de Konoha y no entiendes, estúpido― Gruño ella ya harta.

―No, lo que no entiendo es cómo se hablaron, ni siquiera son compatibles ― Razonó él.

― Pendejo… ¡Bueno, da igual! El punto es este, para que pueda haber amistad entre hombres y mujeres debe de haber "La charla" en la que ambos aceptan que en un momento dado o durante algún periodo ambos o alguno sintió atracción por el otro, aunque sea el más leve. Y deben de aceptarlo para que puedan hablar de cualquier cosa sin pedo, sin mencionar que eso recalca el hecho de que les importó más no perder una buena amistad que quererse coger al otro ― finalizó ella con una sonrisa.

―Déjame ver si entendí ¿Preferiste poder hablar conmigo de cualquier cosas en lugar de cogerme? ― Vio el pequeño asentimiento de ella ― ¡No sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado! ― Rió de nuevo al ver la mirada furiosa de ella en él. ―¡Es broma! ― se recorrió a lado de ella y la abrazo. ―No es necesario que pasemos por esta plática, ambos sabíamos que nuestra relación en primera no iba a funcionar y que a lo mucho sólo tendríamos sexo una noche y tan tán. Pero en cambio, decidimos dejar de lado las hormonas para descubrir la hermosa amistad que creamos, nunca fue necesario el declararlo, ambos sabemos que somos mejores amigos y que siempre lo seremos ¿V-Vale…. I-Ino? ¡Qué carajo, estás ensuciando mi playera de tus mocos! ― Trato de alejarse en broma, pero ella lo agarró más fuerte.

―Eres un pendejo, es lo más hermoso que me has dicho ― Gimoteo ella y lo abrazó más.

―¿De mejor amigo a pendejo? ¡GRACIAS! ―Le espetó con ironía mientras soltaba una carcajada limpia.

―No, no te confundas. Eres mi mejor amigo, aunque seas un pendejo, para que veas cuanto te quiero, estúpido ― Declarado esto ambos se sonrieron.

―Te quiero Ino, y sí, ¿Quién no quisiera tirarse a alguien con un cuerpo como el tuyo? ― Ella ahora era la que quería alejarse, pero él la abrazó con más fuerza― Pero a pesar de eso, preferí ver tu belleza interior, esa que dejas a pocos ver debido a tu gran escudo anti-estúpidos. Te quiero, y no es necesario que lo diga en voz alta o que le pidas consejos a Tenten, que por cierto no ha podido ni salir de la friendzone con Neji debido a su consejo, ―sonrió con pesar y volvió a el tema― para que tu y yo reafirmemos nuestra amistad ¿Ok? ― le preguntó como a niña pequeña.

― Sí Shika… ― sonrió un poco tímida ― Eres el único estúpido que ha podido pasar ese escudo ― empezó a reír.

―¡O-Oye! Yo tratando de que te sintieras bien y me sales con esa babosada ― Respondió ofendido.

Y aunque ambos lo sabía nunca estaba de más declararlo ¿Cierto?

* * *

¿Y Bieeeeeeen? ¿Les gustó? Dios, morí con este fic. Hace unas semanas platicaba con mi mejor amigo sobre esto de ser mejores amigos y llegamos a la conclusión de que

**_"_****_Los buenos amigos no pueden ser super mejores amigos hasta que se comparten el porno."_**

Y ¡Es la verdad! Hahaha le comenté a mi hermano y me dijo:

**_"_****_No existe la amistad entre hombre y mujer hasta que tienen 'la charla' en la que ambos aceptan que en su tiempo hubo atracción, pero prefirieron la conservar la amistad."_**

Y sí, también tiene razón. No son mejores amigos hasta que hacen esas dos cosas. ¡Comprobadas por mí y mi mejor amigo, y mi hermano y su mejor amiga!

Así que este fic va dedicado a ustedes:

**Landín. Carlos y Ana.**

Que sé que nunca lo leerán c: jajaja, espero les haya gustado.

**Chins up. Smiles on.**


End file.
